Rediscover - German
by BlancheDeNeige
Summary: The German version of my story "Rediscover"


Rediscover

Zed und Mara.

Sie waren seine Freunde.

Seine Familie.

Sie bedeuteten alles für ihn.

Alles.

Alles, was noch übrig war, seit Able gestorben war.

Der Aufstand hatte begonnen.

Gerade durch sie.

Und das hatte sie angreifbar gemacht.

In Gefahr gebracht. Sie hatten sich den Befehlen widersetzt.

Sich der Besatzung widersetzt.

Sich CLU widersetzt.

Darauf stand die Todesstrafe.

_Hey Brother, there´s an endless road to re-discover. _

_Hey Sister, know the water´s sweet but blood is thicker. _

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, _

_There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do._

Nie, nie hatte er sie in diese Situation bringen wollen.

Deshalb hatte er ihnen seine Identität verschwiegen.

Deshalb hatte er sich immer in Ausflüchten versteckt.

Able hatte sein Gefahren erfahren und den Preis dafür bezahlt.

Zed und Mara sollte es nicht genauso ergehen.

Das würde er nie zulassen.

Diesen Kampf, diese Revolution kämpfte er nicht für sich selbst, sondern für sie.

Für sie alle.

Zed.

Mara.

Alle anderen.

Jeden, der unter der Besatzung litt.

_Hey Brother, do you still believe in one another? _

Zed.

Er hatte es doch getan.

Er war aufgestanden und hatte für das den Kopf hingehalten, an das er nie geglaubt hatte.

Er war immer gegen die Revolution gewesen, er wollte keinen Ärger, wollte sein Leben leben, ruhig und friedlich.

Aber nachdem Able gestorben war und Pavel in der Werkstatt aufgetaucht war, war dies nicht mehr möglich gewesen.

Die Zeit war reif.

Und so hatte schließlich auch Zed seine Wahl getroffen.

_Hey Sister, do you still believe in love I wonder? _

_What if I lose it all? _

_Oh Sister, I will help you out. _

_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you. _

_There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do. _

Mara.

Sie war immer auf seiner Seite gewesen.

Von Anfang an.

Sie hatte mit kleinen Aktionen angefangen.

Tron Lives-Leuchten, überall in Argon verteilt.

Vandalismus, hatte Tron gesagt.

Mut, hatte er selbst gedacht.

Und auch später war sie auf seiner Seite gewesen. T

ief in ihrem Herzen hatte sie nie gezweifelt, auch wenn Ables Tod sie für eine Weile aufgewühlt hatte.

Sie war wütend gewesen, hatte ihm die Schuld für alles gegeben und streng genommen hatte sie auch recht gehabt.

Es war seine Schuld gewesen.

Weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte.

Weil er Able unbedacht einer Gefahr ausgesetzt hatte.

Und dies war der Preis dafür.

_What if I far from home? _

_Oh brother, I will hear you call. _

_What if I lose it all? Oh Sister, I will help you out! _

_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you. _

_There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do._

Die Angst hatte sich wie eine eiserne Faust um sein Herz gelgt und hielt es fest umklammert.

Angst zu versagen.

Angst, dass alles wieder aus dem Ruder lief.

Dass alles wieder so schrecklich schief laufen würde.

Und vor allem Angst um Zed und Mara.

Wenn ihnen etwas zustieße würde er sich das nie verzeihen.

Und seit Beginn der Revolution waren sie in noch größerer Gefahr.

_Hey Brother, there´s an endless road to re-discover. _

_Hey Sister, do you still believe in love I wonder? _

_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you. _

_There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do._

Nie, nie würde er zulassen, dass ihnen etwas geschehen würde.

Er würde sie beschützen,vor Tesler, Dyson, Clu, dem Rest der Welt.

Wer auch immer.

Auch wenn er selbst verletzt werden würde, selbst wenn er dabei sterben würde.

Es wäre ihm egal.

Dass Zed und Mara überlebten, in Sicherheit wären, war alles, was zählte.

Alles andere verlor an Bedeutung.

Sogar die Revolution.

Alles war nebensächlich.

Die beiden waren alles, was ihm noch geblieben war.

Der Grund, weshalb er überhaupt noch weiter machte, Lebensmut hatte.

Mara und Zed waren seine Luft zum Atmen und es tat ihm weh, Geheimnisse vor ihnen zu haben, sie zu enttäuschen.

Sie glaubten ihm nicht mehr, entfernten sich von ihm, verloren den Glauben an ihn, das Vertrauen.

Sie würden sich von ihm abwenden, ihn ausschließen.

Der Schmerz dieser Erkenntnis zerriss ihm fast die Brust.

Verzweiflung, Angst, Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Das war alles, was er fühlte. Keine Chance.

Alles vorbei.

Sinnlos.

Ohne Bedeutung.

Er fühlte sich leer, ausgebrannt, allein.

Tron?

Er würde ihm nicht helfen.

Er konnte es nicht.

Niemand konnte es.

Er war allein.

Ein Ausgestoßener.

Er war schon immer anders gewesen, jedoch war er sich noch nie so fehl am Platz vorgekommen wie jetzt.

Für einen Moment wollte er aufgeben, aber es gab ja noch Zed und Mara.

_Ah, what if I´m far from home? _

_Oh Brother, I will hear you call._

_ What if I lose it all? _

_Oh Sister, I will help you out! _

_Oh with the sky comes falling down, for you, _

_There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do._


End file.
